Letters of Life
by BurritoJoe
Summary: When Solar suddenly gets a letter from a prince, she begins to write back and they soon become close friends. But when they meet in person for the first time, things go wrong, and they have to find each other to stop it. Rated T for a little violence here and there.


ding MintRoses story called Love, Orken, and I decided to write this. So I'll just come out and say that this is basically the same story with a different plot, and different characters, so Mintrose, if you're reading this, I really like your stuff, and I give your story full credit for the inspiration of this. Except for a sliver of it that goes to my sister, who was really annoyed when I Read her texts between her and her friends, so yah. Also, when I finished the Adventures of Shadow and Blizzard, I said my next story was a popular theme, but I got it confused w a different story(It involved Meteorwings/Stonewings/Thunderwings, and I don't know about you, but I found at least 50 story's that had one if those tribes in the title so yeah).

Chapter 1

-Solars pov-

As I was flying through The Skywing mountains, my brother, Flameburst, was gliding next to me. As we maneuvered through the canyons of the Skykingdom, something yellow flew into my face. I was blinded by it, and plummeted to the ground. Thankfully I didn't take much damage, but the thing gently fell to the ground. I realized it was a piece of parchment. I was told not to look at other peoples mail, but it hit me in the face, so why not? I looked at it and it read,

To whoever finds this letter, I am glad to see that you have received this letter in safety. My name is Blade, and I am the Rainwing/Nightwing prince of the two tribes. My parents are Queen Glory and King Deatnbringer, and they told me to send a letter to whoever I want to practice my writing skills. I should probably describe myself. I am Dark black, and can change my scales to my background, and spit venom. I have silver scales under my wings, and normal sized wings. Can you tell me about yourself? Please respond as soon as possible. Send your response to the Rainwing palace.

-Blade of the Rainwings/Nightwings

"Seriously?" Said Flameburst reading over my shoulder.

"HEY! THIS IS PRIVATE!" I shreiked. I quickly folded the letter, and flew away. I didn't need my younger brother going to his little friends and saying That his sister is writing love notes to some Prince. It's nothing, just a piece of parchment that hit my face. I rocketed home, and quickly went to my room, avoiding my mother who tried to ask me something. I crammed the key in the key hole to lock my door, and sat down. I grabbed a piece of parchmentment of my desk and began to write.

Dear Prince Blade,

I have received your letter, and would like to start this off by saying that I did NOT receive this letter in safety. It was blowing in the wind, and blew in my face, causing me to crash in the mountains. I also want to say that it is an honor to be writing to a Prince. Anyways, my name is Solar, and I am a Skywing. I am a girl. I live in the Skykingdom, and live in a normal middle class family. My parents are both Soldiers, except my mother is wounded, so she got sent home for a bit. I am deep Orange and red, with gold streaks down my wings, and I have normal Skywing abilitys. I hope to write to you more.

-Solar of the Skywings

I finished my letter, and compared my sharp writing to his calm, loopy writing. I figured he would be able to read it, so I snuck out the window, and put it in the post box(A/N Lets just assume they have a post office). I snuck back home, and slipped into my bed before anyone figgered out I was gone. I pulled out one of my scrolls on the rainforest. Blah blah blah, two tribes, Blah blah blah, more exempting towards hybrids, Blah blah blah, Prince Blade is 7 years old, Blah blah blah, wait, Prince Blade is 7? I'm 7! Anyways, Blah blah blah, Rainforest eco system is thriving, Blah blah blah. I finished reading, and heard a bell. It was the kingdom meeting bell, which ment that every Skywing in the kingdom must attend a meeting. I went out through my door, and flew to the meeting area. Once everyone arrived, Queen Peril,(A/N I believe that Peril should be Queen,male omit a cleril supporter, so yeah) announced that a new system of governing was agreed upon by all the queens, and that in order to clear some paperwork up, Queen Glory and King Deathbringer are coming 3 days from now, and they are bringing their son, Blade, to visit the kingdom, so we are all to be on our best behavior, or else we are punished as a kingdom. Since Queen Peril has a army of supporters, and several alliances with other tribes, and several villages with militias, she can take control just about any Skywing, and will use it to punish accordingly, unlike Queen scarlet, who would just make rule breakers fight in her arena. After her announcements, everyone, including me, went home to rest for the day. I guess I will be able to meet Blade pretty soon. I wonder what he really is like.

Whew, Chapter 1 finished. I was reading Some of MintRoses Wings of Fire stories, and this seemed like a good idea, so yeah. Also, same deal with The adventures of Shadow and Blizzard, around 1000 word long chapters and what not. I probably won't update vary frequently because I have a thing called CAASSP testing which is a big end of year test that they do a month before the end of the school year, and I have to study for it. It sucks, and it takes time away from my writing, so yeah. Hope to take this story somewhere.

-BurritoJoe


End file.
